The Fully Charged Sickness
by Chaokachu
Summary: Mega Man's day turns from alright to horrible as he begins getting sick. He has an upcoming fight with Fire Man and also trying to battle the virus. Will he win, or will he fall to the power of sickness and fire?
1. Fully Charged Sickness Chapter 1

The Fully Charged Sickness Chapter 1

By Chaokachu

I don't own Mega Man: Fully Charged as it belongs to the respective creators, CAPCOM, Dentsu and the others.

**Silicone City Square… **

Mega Man fired another buster shot at Fire Man, who had been attempting to set fire to a railway station. He'd been fighting robots non stop for a few hours that day, and was getting tired of it all. The blue-eyed hero bot was tackled to the ground and thrown several metres into a building. Metal clanged as he hit his head pretty badly off the concrete wall.

"Kid! Watch what you're doing, for the sake of our processors!" Mega Mini, his tiny, slightly annoying and mechanically talented sidekick who lived in his head, shouted, peering at the hero from the front light on his helmet.

"Yeah, uhh, pretty hard when you've got a hot-head moron coming at you." Mega Man replied sarcastically, give Mini a tiny nudge. The teeny robot tumbled backwards into his chair again as Mega Man stood up, thinking.

He fired a few more buster shots and then one charge shot. Fire Man dodged the energy blasts and punched Mega Man, quite powerfully, in his blue-armoured stomach. Normally, the Blue Bomber would stand up again and shake it off, but he stayed down, one hand over his stomach, groaning weakly.

"C-c-could we call timeout, Fire Man, because I suddenly don't feel too good." the blue bot groaned, making Fire Man look rather confused, but stop the battle for a few seconds to let Mega Man get up.

And then throw him into a nearby ditch.

"We'll continue our fight tomorrow. Got it, you blue rebel?" Fire Man snarled.

The firey bot walked away from the blue one and disappeared off.

"Woah… wh-what just happened?" Mega Man quietly asked Mini, starting to feel sick and dizzy.

"Do ya think he knows somethin' we don't know yet, boss? Never mind, Diagnostics are sayin' you mighta got some kinda virus or the other." Mini replied, typing on a keyboard and peering up at a screen.

"Lucky me…" Mega Man replied, getting up and walking to a nearby alleyway. "Demeganize." he commanded, turning back to Aki Light and beginning the short walk to his house.

**At the Lighthouse… **

Aki shoved the front door to his house open, Mini clinging to the hood of his jumper, making his way to the living room. He'd begun to feel worse during his walk, was dizzy and could barely stand up without swaying slightly. His human sister, Suna Light, came in just in time to see her little brother fall forward, his eyes shut. "Aki!" she shouted frantically, running towards him and just managing to catch him. He half opened his eyes again and let go of Suna. He stood for a few minutes, then lay down on the floor. Everything was spinning and he needed it to stop.

"Little brother, what's wrong with you? Why won't you answer?" Suna asked, kneeling down by her little brother, putting one hand on his cheek. There was a pinkish-red blush across his cheeks and nose, and he felt hot.

He had a fever.

"Boss, hey! Don't tell me you actually feel sick, you're gonna have to fight Fire Man tomorrow!" Mini yelled. When Aki had fallen over, he'd leapt to Suna's shoulder, but now he wished he didn't leave, as he could have run Diagnostics again.

And all through this, all through being carried away to his bed by his sister and his dad, all through having Rush sit on him and lick his face to make him wake up, Aki slept.

**Alrighty, guys, Chapter 2 of Fully Charged Sickness will be out sooner or later. In that episode, we'll see how Mega Man's battle with both this sickness and Fire Man goes! See you in the next one! -Chaokachu-**


	2. Fully Charged Sickness Chapter 2

The Fully Charged Sickness Chapter 2

I don't own Mega Man: Fully Charged. Just a little reminder so CAPCOM, Dentsu and the others don't sue me.

Aki Light. A robotic child. Almost a Human, able to do anything a Human can. A kid by his nature, a hero by his alter ego name, Mega Man. Brave, kind-hearted, quite a jokester at times and ready to protect those in need.

Reduced to lying weakly on his bed, sick and unable to sleep.

He rolled around on his bed uselessly to try and get comfortable, but his vision kept spinning and he was dizzy and nauseous. Each of his hydraulically-powered limbs hurt and he was just in a bad way. He heard his door creak, and someone walked in quietly. He opened one eye to see his Human sister, Suna.

"Hey, Aki. How are you doing?" Suna asked softly, sitting at the end of his bed.

"Not great, buuut… could-" he stopped to cough for a few seconds "Could be worse, could be better." he replied.

"OK. I'll let you sleep for a bit, but you have to take your medicine later, OK?" Suna said calmly.

Aki was so tired, he basically blacked out and slept peacefully.

**The middle of the night… **

Aki woke up, and he felt even worse. Quite a lot worse. He was shaking uncontrollably, he was almost snow white being so unhealthily pale, he also was endlessly dizzy and, he felt like he might be sick. Everything just was too much for the unwell bot boy.

"Boss, did ya sister actually come and give you ya medicine?" Mini asked quietly, looking extremely concerned. Aki was in a bad way and shouldn't risk Meganizing in this state. It could have put too much stress on his machinery.

"I c-c-can't remember…" Aki whispered. His voice sounded quite weak and hoarse.

"Well, that ain't good. You gonna have to fight Fire Man as Mega Man, but if Aki's sick, then he…" Mini worried, just as he was cut off by Aki panicking.

"Ohhhhhhhh, for the love of my memory d-drive, I forgot about that!" Aki groaned, annoyed and scared that he was sick when Silicone City was stuck in the balance of the battles he always had to fight.

"D'ya think you might be up to it, kid?" Mini asked, his head fins laid back in his worry.

"Well, a h-hero's gotta be th-there for his home city, so… I'll try." Aki replied, grabbing Mini, turning toward the door and leaving. He left his house, ran to an alleyway and yelled "It's hero time! M-M-Mini, Meganize me!" and in a flash of blue pixels, he transformed from the brown-eyed kid Aki to the blue-eyed fighter robot, Mega Man!

Fully Charged and ready for battle!

And sure enough, as soon as he left the alleyway, Fire Man came rampaging down the street, shouting and setting fire to random things. "YeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEaaah! Time to set this city alight!" the firey bot shouted.

"You sure a-about-" Mega Man coughed for a few minutes. "About that?"

Fire Man looked at Mega Man suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not sick or something? Because, well, I wouldn't usually say this, but we can halt our battle until you recover, you know." the red bot said, looking around awkwardly. He didn't want to harm a sick robot, he'd remembered when Lord Obsidian was boasting about almost killing Mega Man…

Mega Man looked surprised for a second, then said "Nahhhhh, I'll be f-f-fine. Just-" he stopped to cough again. "Just got a cold or something…" even though he knew it was much worse than a cold.

"OK." Fire Man replied, and punched him straight in the face.

Mega Man was thrown several meters backwards and landed on the road. "Owwww…" he growled, getting back up and wiping dust off his armour. He ran forward and leapt high in the air, launching several blasts from his buster. He ran out of the way of several fire blasts and punched Fire Man. They went through firing at each other for a few minutes, until Fire Man punched Mega Man in his stomach again, and just like last time, Mega Man stayed down, nauseated and dizzy.

"Ughhhhhh… that really hurt…" he groaned weakly, one hand over his stomach.

He looked worse than before he'd started fighting, quite a lot paler compared to his usual skin colour. He was also starting to become feverish and his breathing didn't sound right.

"Uh, Mega Man?" Fire Man asked. He watched the little (In comparison to him, anyway) bot run over to an alleyway. When he found him again, pretty much ready to rip his motherboard out, he actually found the hero kneeling at a bin, throwing up, coughing and crying in his frustration. Fire Man suddenly felt sorry for him, and he put his hand just between the smaller bot's shoulder blades.

"I don't think we should fight if you're like this, Mega Man. I know I wouldn't usually, but I'm calling a temporary cease-fire, OK?" he said, unusually gently.

Mega Man had finally stopped being sick and looked up at Fire Man, honestly the most confused robot in existence. "Oh, OK. But, as soon as I get better, I'm gonna wreck you!" he shouted, trying to seem like his usual self but failing due to coughing uncontrollably afterwards.

"Well, if you say so, pipsqueak." Fire Man laughed, letting Mega Man leave.

**On his way home… **

Aki had Demeganized after he left sight of anyone, and was walking home, but he felt cold, and his legs felt like they weren't working right. He was shaking uncontrollably again and everything was spinning. Just as he made it to the middle of a road, he collapsed… and a truck was heading towards him…!

**Okey dokey, that's Chapter 2 done! I hope you enjoyed reading this, Chapter 3 will be out pretty soon and, well, as usual, see you in the next one! ¦**


	3. Fully Charged Sickness Chapter 3

Fully Charged Sickness Chapter 3

Mega Man: Fully Charged doesn't belong to me, so that's copyright stuff.

_Previously, the fight with Fire Man was halted due to Mega Man being highly unwell and Aki was heading home, when he collapsed in the middle of the road, with a huge truck incoming! Will Aki survive the fate of the truck, the fight and his sickness? _

Everything that happened in those few seconds went so fast…

"What the-?!"

The truck driver noticed the little boy collapsed on the road and hit the brakes, but he knew he could never stop in time to save him.

It looked like it was all over for Aki…

When someone came to his rescue.

"Akiiii! Rush! Get Aki, now!" a voice shouted.

A robotic dog in red armour was seen to transform into some kind of jet mode, fly across the road at supersonic speeds, grab the unconscious boy's arm in his mouth and drag him away from the danger.

"Well done, Rush! Good boy! Now, bring Aki here." the dark-skinned girl with a pinkish line across her nose shouted.

Rush managed to flip Aki onto his back and fly down to his owner. He transformed back into his dog-like form, and placed the boy in front of Suna.

"Arf arf! Hrmmm…" the dog whined his concern.

Aki wasn't in a good way. He was still breathing, but was unconscious, pale, still sick and now had an oil-smeared cut across his forehead from falling onto the road.

"Rush, get Dad. I'm calling someone to get Aki help." Suna ordered the super robot dog as she pulled out her phone.

"Arf arf!" Rush barked, turning to Speed Mode and darting off to the Lighthouse.

**At the Lighthouse… **

Dr Light was just finishing with tinkering in the lab when Rush bolted in, and started tugging on his lab coat and whining. "Woahh, Rush! What's wrong?" Dr Light asked, wondering why the robotic puppy was so agitated.

"Hrmmm! Arf arf, hrmmmm hrmmm!" Rush whinged, tugging on the scientist's lab coat harder.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dr Light asked.

Rush let go of Dr Light's lab coat, spun around once and barked his agreement. He then whined, his ears laid back, and pawed at a picture of Aki, before growling.

"Aki's in trouble, correct?" Dr Light replied, suddenly quite afraid.

Rush barked his agreement again, and grabbed his master's hand, starting to drag him to the door.

The two ran out of the door, heading towards where Aki and Suna were.

**With the two Light siblings… **

Suna finished patching up the cut on her little brother's forehead using plasters, a bandage and a lot of cursing whenever her hand slipped. She then called the nearest hospital and gave them the details of what happened. Finally, she called her dad, who said he was on his way to them. Now, all she had to do was wait. And hope her little brother woke up soon.


	4. Fully Charged Sickness Chapter 4

Fully Charged Sickness Chapter 4

Guess who doesn't own Mega Man: Fully Charged? Chaokachu. Guess who does? Capcom.

Shoutout to AngelZeroEXE for reading and reviewing previous chapters and my other stories, you're awesome, Angel!

Sorry if this one seems short, but you can't always build a little suspension without a short chapter!

From the moment that Aki opened his eyes, everything was blurry. Each of his limbs hurt. There was a steady, rhythmic beeping coming from somewhere beside him. He sat up, feeling confused, unable to remember anything from the past night.

He realised, quite slowly, through his dazed mind that he was in hospital.

Aki was wearing his plain blue pyjamas, rather than his jeans, trainers and his blue and white hoodie. He was lying in a (fairly comfortable) bed and was in a room with a blue stripe along the bottom of the walls.

He noticed something else, and let his eyes adjust to the lighting.

It was his father, Dr Light. With Mega Mini.

"You know my secret now?" he asked, shocked at seeing Mini, perched on Dr Light's shoulder, looking frightened.

His dad looked at him, smiled and gave him a hug. It was quite gentle, nothing like normal, as Aki was still sick, was also injured and completely exhausted, but it was a good hug nonetheless.

"Yes, Aki. Yes I do. When Rush and Suna saved you, Mini got separated from you and actually decided to tell me and the two other people closest who you really are, underneath the innocent school-boy." he whispered into his son's ear.

"S-s-so, you and Burt know… but w-w-who's the-" Aki coughed weakly for a few seconds. "Who's the third person?" he finished.

Dr Light motioned for someone to come in. In came Burt, Suna and…

Ashley. His long-time dream. His crush.

"So, Aki, or shall I say, Mega Man. Guess I know who you really are now. But hey, I don't mind. Because I think I know a certain robo kid who needs love and attention from someone he admires…" Ashley said, a happy smile across her face. She was actually willing to help him!

Aki immediately started blushing, seeing his crush even just be near him and offering to help him recover quicker, and couldn't help smiling too. Ashley winked at him, and he only just stopped himself from squeaking loudly.

"I think it's great, my BFF being a famous hero!" Burt squealed, being the absolute Mega Man fanboy he is. "I-I'm just sorry you got sick." he then added when Ashley and Suna both gave him glares that could kill anybody within a ten mile radius.

Mini leapt across from Dr Light's shoulder to Aki's lap, and said "Well, the sooner you get better, the quicker we can get to savin' Silicone City!" his ever-famous smirk showing once again.

Aki settled back into his bed, Mini sitting on the bedside table.

Aki was going to get better. And faster than he normally would, thanks to new encouragement.

**OK, and that's a wrap for Chapter 4! Next time… Things are going to get a little rocky for Mega Man! Thanks for reading, that's it from me. Chaokachu out. **


End file.
